Griffin
|Value = N/A |Rlevel = 13 |Class = Heavy |Ability = Jump |Faction = SpaceTech |Level = 6 |Hit Points = 116,400 |Speed = 35 kph |3DModel = Link here (external site) |Hardpoints = 2× Light 2× Medium |WikiClass = Medium |Paint = |Paint2 = |Paint3 = |Paint4 = |Paint5 = |ActiveModule = Yes |PassiveModule = 1 |Pilot = |Weapons = 2× Pin 2× Molot T |Currency = }} Introduction The Griffin is a heavy robot with 2 medium and 2 light hardpoints. The Griffin has long been a notorious opponent, with an impressive jump height and fair firepower. The robot known as “Raven” sports the same firepower, and sporting 2 jump charges, rendering the Griffin obsolete. Ability This robot has the Jump ability. Although physically larger, it can jump higher and farther than the Cossack and the Rogatka, but at the cost of a 25-second cooldown timer. (Spending an average of 6 seconds in the air, a 19-second interval from the last jump.) The Jump ability allows the Griffin to ambush opponents and to avoid engagements that it can't win or escape a dangerous situation. Strategy *It is not that agile (max speed of 38 km/h), but with the ability to jump, it can escape a bad situation quickly, or, on the contrary, jump into the fight. It boasts two medium hardpoints and two light hardpoints, giving it superior firepower and versatility. This robot is oriented around a sturdy assault strategy, many medium and light weapons have great synergy when mounted together. For example, two Molots with two Molot Ts add up to around the equivalent of 5 Molots. For this reason, many players consider it one of the most versatile robots in the game. The Griffin isn't ideally a beacon-capturer due to its slow speed rate, but since it is paired with the jump ability, it may be able to capture nearby beacons. *Another role for the Griffin is as an ambusher. The Griffin’s good firepower and Jump ability make it well-suited for this role, as its mediocre health means that it is outclassed as a brawler when faced with robots such as the Leo. Pilots should use the Jump ability to surprise enemy robots by leaping over obstacles whilst firing, rapidly dealing heavy damage and hopefully destroying the enemy robot without sustaining too much damage. *Pilots should be aware that while the Jump ability can be also useful for quickly getting out of bad situations, lock-on weapons will still hit, the splash damage from rockets will also deal damage and kinetic, as well as plasma weapons are quite accurate, so expect to receive some damage. *The Limited Edition "Scavenger" Griffin is further enhanced by a +5% Armor boost. Possible Setups Some effective setups for the Griffin are: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,000m) Note: Although it has high damage output and anti-shield capability, using the Shotgun setup on the Griffin isn't as recommended as other Shotgun setups due to the Griffin's low health, making it inadequate for sustained close-combat brawling, which is where shotgun weapons are most effective. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase GriffinEmerald.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Emerald GriffinBlueHex.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Blue_Hex GriffinGraySkull.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Gray_Skull GriffinRaven.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Raven GriffinShark.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Shark Alternative Model (+10% Durability) GriffinScavenger.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Scavenger_.28Model.29 Poll Trivia *Its cockpit strongly resembles the British bomber's "Handley Page Victor" nose, body, and engine. *The Griffin did have an alternate model that was available in the "Gathering Storm" operation premium pass. *If you look very closely the Griffin has 4 tiny spikes on each foot, 2 on each ‘toe', possibly like the talons of the creature it was named after. *It is named after the Griffin, a mythical beast that had the head, wings and front legs of an Eagle and the rear torso, leg and tail of a Lion. This is likely due to its ability to “swoop” down on its enemies with its jump ability *Griffin was named “the most popular robot” by Pixonic, according to their statistics, along with Magnum being the most popular weapon. It is not known if these two events are related due to Griffin being able to mount Magnums. *Click here for a 3D image of this robot. Navigation